Three Little Bunnies
by alexherrera5
Summary: Beca, Chloe and baby Mitchell celebrate Easter.


A/N: Hey everyone! Happy Easter to those of y'all that celebrate it. Happy Sunday to those of you who don't. I wanted to write this cute little holiday story. I really hope you all enjoy it. I really appreciate each and every one of you. I really hate asking for reviews and I try to avoid doing it, but I've been kinda down in the dumps lately and really unsure of my writing so if you enjoy my stories please let me know. Also if you have prompts for stories that you want to see in the future, feel free to leave those. Once again, thank you all so much for reading, following and reviews. I can't thank you enough. Enjoy the story! I also recently started a bechloe related tumblr where I'm intending to make those text convos they may or may not relate to this universe. So feel free to follow me and talk to me on there if you want! My username is you-call-it-a-dude

A/N 2: I got a review that said they felt the original ending was kind of weak. I appreciate the criticism. I added more to the story and I really hope this fixes the feeling that the ending was weak.

Beca was rudely awakened by the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut. She heard Chloe loudly suck in a breath and say 'uh oh' to their ten- month old. The brunette smiled, but kept her eyes closed. She wasn't really ready to fully wake up and she also wanted to keep listening to her wife and daughter. She felt the bed jostle a bit and a few seconds later she felt two chubby hands on her lower back. She could feel Frankie pushing herself to her feet and the baby began bouncing and babbling, using Beca's back to keep her upright.

"Wake your mama up, Franny!" Chloe encouraged her daughter and put her hands on Beca's lower back as well, pushing down roughing and making the brunette bounce up and down. Beca groaned and pushed herself up, making Franking fall over and giggle.

"I'm up! I'm up. Jeez." She sat up and yawned, staring blankly at the wall for a bit to try and get herself to wake up. She finally looked over at Frankie. The baby was wearing only her diaper and her hair was wet and her little curls were brushed to the side. Beca set the baby on her lap and slyly smelled Frankie's hair, reveling in the smell of her baby shampoo. Chloe was at the dresser, curling her hair. "What time is it? Why are you getting ready so early? I thought brunch was at 1:30?"

On Friday evening Beca, Chloe and Frankie flew out to Tennessee to spend Easter with Chloe's family. The couple wasn't really sure if plane tickets were in their budget at the moment, but Chloe's parents dipped into their airplane miles and flew the couple out there. Of course Beca had a fit and felt really bad about basically flying there for free, but her in-laws assured her that they were happy to pay because they got to see their grandbaby.

"It's 9:15. We are going to church with my parents, remember?" Chloe asked, twisting another strand of hair around the curling iron. Beca scrunched up her face and looked down at Frankie, who was watching Chloe intently as she curled her hair, occasionally smiling a big, toothy grin whenever Chloe would make faces at her in the mirror.

"Why church? We aren't really like…religious."

"I mean, I used to go to church all the time. It stopped when I went off to college, but you know my parents are religious and it's Easter, Bec. Plus, one of my cousins is singing in the choir. I also think my mom just wants to show Frankie off to her church friends as well." Chloe fluffed up her hair, making sure her curls were bouncy enough, before continuing to do the rest of her hair.

"Can't I just stay here and sleep? Your mom had me up late filling up those plastic eggs with candy."

"You can't sleep all day, Becs." The brunette cocked an eyebrow at her wife.

"If my memory serves me correctly, Jesus slept for three days AND started a religion. Think of the great things I can do." Chloe narrowed her eyes at Beca through the mirror.

"Don't let my mom hear you saying things like that. Please just go with us. Then when we get back, Frankie can see what the Easter bunny got her!" The redhead said excitedly, standing up to tickle Frankie's tummy. "Get your cute butt up and get ready. We have to leave by 10:15." She gave Beca a light smack on the cheek before getting up to do her make up.

/

They were all packed in one long church pew basically at the front of the church. Beca had no idea what qualified as 'church attire' so she chose a pastel blue button-up shirt and some dark jeans, opting to wear heeled boots instead of sneakers. Compared to Chloe and Frankie, she did feel a little underdressed. Chloe was wearing a flowing, yellow sundress that made her blue eyes and red hair pop. Frankie had on a white dress that had a light blue belt on it, accented with cute little colored polka dots. She was also wearing this cute little sweater, frilly white socks, fancy white shoes and a white headband with a flower on it. Beca absolutely adores it when they get to dress Frankie up in cute, frilly outfits. If it were up to Beca, she would hold her daughter in front of everyone and say 'look what I made'.

Beca was hoping that she would get told hold Frankie during the mass. Frankie wasn't into it and Beca wasn't into it, she felt it would be fair for them to be disinterested together. But, noooooo. Chloe decided to make her suffer. Frankie was sitting on the redhead's lap; separated by Chloe's mom. Now she wasn't near her wife or baby and she kept getting dirty looks from the priest because she couldn't stop yawning. Her second glimmer of hope came when it was time for communion. Beca was pretty sure you don't take a baby up there with you. So when Chloe was getting up to go, Beca excitedly waited for Frankie to be put in her arms. It didn't happen. She handed her to her mom who brought Frankie up there to be blessed by the priest, which okay, that was actually nice.

/

When mass was over they all exited the church. Chloe and her parents began talking to some of their friends. Beca stood quietly and shook hands whenever she was introduced to somebody. She met some of the redhead's old high school friends as well as Chloe's first boyfriend, Brent, who seemed way too disappointed about Chloe being married. When it was time to go, Chloe's dad dropped them all off at the house before driving off.

"Where's he going?" Beca's nosy self asked as they walked into the house.

"He's getting some dollar and five dollar bills to put in the Easter eggs." Chloe said.

"Wait, there going to be money in them?! Y'all gonna catch me mowing some kids over during the Easter egg hunt, Chlo." The redhead threw her head back and laughed before slapping Beca's shoulder.

"It's for kids only. No tiny adults around."

"Uhhh we have a daughter who I will most likely be dragging around then since I can't do it on my own." She looked over at Beca and narrowed her eyes. She handed their daughter over to the brunette.

"Go sit in the living room with her. I'm going to grab her Easter basket." Beca took Frankie and placed a kiss on her chubby little cheek.

"Let's go, turkey butt." She made her way into the living room and sat on the carpeted floor with Frankie between her legs. Frankie leaned back against Beca and lifted her legs to look at her shoes. They never really put shoes on her and it was always a fight when they had to. "Man, Franny. Your feet are going to get all stinky in those shoes so if you think I'm going to pretend to eat your feet before bed tonight you are mistaken." Chloe entered two minutes later carrying a little basket full of goodies. They couldn't really go all out because everything they bought her had to fit in the suitcase, plus she wouldn't really remember what they got her anyway so it didn't really matter. The redhead sat across from her wife and daughter and set the little basket in front of Frankie. The baby immediately lunged forward and pulled out the tiny stuffed lamb, making all the other items in the basket come toppling out.

"Let's look at what you've got, cutie pie." Chloe picked up each item one by one and excitedly held them up. There was a little rabbit bib that said 'my first Easter', two new pacifiers, an Oball toy, some snacks, a pair of pajamas with a little bunny on the butt, a few different headbands, socks and a teething ring. Frankie greedily took each item as it was presented to her and held it on her lap, occasionally handing something over to Beca to hold. Beca was the designated hype woman throughout all of this and would act all excited at each thing Chloe held up. Beca picked up the discarded stuffed lamb and started to pet it, catching the attention of Frankie who had no desire to share her toy. The baby gripped the stuffed animal and tried to pull it from Beca's grasp.

"Dude, let me play with it." Frankie grunted in response when Beca tugged at the toy. She decided to bring out the big guns and started to cry loudly while reaching for Chloe. The redhead grabbed her daughter and cradled her.

"Beca! She's a baby. Give her the toy." She said sternly. Beca rolled her eyes and scoffed, handing the toy over to Frankie. The baby stopped crying immediately and the brunette could've sworn she saw a little smirk. Beca stood up and sulked into the kitchen. "Aw, baby. Don't be like that!"

/

Beca decided to help Donna in the kitchen. Her mother-in-law asked her to help prepare the potato salad. Chloe and Frankie were at the kitchen table putting the money into the Easter eggs that Beca helped fill with candy last night. She was cutting the potatoes into chunks when Donna stood next to her to help finish them.

"So Beca. This is your first time celebrating Easter with us. How are you liking it so far?" Donna asked.

"It's definitely better than how I used to spend Easter when I was younger, and the brunch hasn't even started yet." Beca said with a slight smirk playing on her lips. Chloe caught the smirk and she knew Beca was up to something. She was praying her wife would behave herself.

"Is that so? How would you spend Easter?"

"I used to spend it like Jesus did." Donna cocked her head in confusion.

"I'm not sure what you mean."

"I would go out Friday and come back on Sunday." Chloe shot her head up to look at Beca with wide eyes. Her mom was religious and she had no clue if she would find Beca's joke funny or offensive. She sighed in relief when her mom doubled over in laughter.

/

By 2:30pm everyone arrived and had sat down to eat. They all held hands a prayed before the meal and afterwards Beca made a beeline for the food, making a plate for Chloe before going back and making one for herself. She was kind of sad that there weren't anymore seats open at the table Chloe and Frankie were at, but she also understood that Chloe didn't get to see her extended family all that often and when she did, everyone sort of flocked to her. All the people Beca actually talked to were all at Chloe's table and she didn't really want to sit with the part of Chloe's family she didn't know so she took her plate of food and her beer outside and sat by herself on the front porch, swinging on the porch swing. In all honesty, she was starting to feel overwhelmed anyway. She isn't used to these big parties on holidays. Sure she's spent the last few years here in Tennessee with Chloe, but she hasn't really gotten used to all of these people. She usually keeps a death grip on Chloe during these parties, never leaving her side. That, or she sits with Chloe's brother, Caleb.

After she finished her food she set her plate on the little wicker table next to the swing. She threw her head back and rested it against the back of the swing, shutting her eyes and enjoying the sounds of birds chirping and the faint sound of people talking inside. She would smile to herself every once in a while because she could sometimes single out Chloe's voice or her laugh somewhere in the midst of all the other people chatting throughout the house.

She's not really sure how long she's been outside. Probably for a while because all of Chloe's younger cousins have made their way to the front yard and have started yelling and screeching. They were loud, but not loud enough to make Beca open her eyes and move inside. She actually felt a little rude for isolating herself, but she wouldn't be there all day. It was just for the time being. She'd make her way back inside and socialize sometime soon. She felt a slight weight of something (or someone) being set on her lap and then felt the swing shift as well. She immediately wrapped her arms around what she knew was Frankie on her lap. She felt Chloe slide next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulder. She leaned into her wife and sighed contently when Chloe started playing with her hair.

"Why didn't you eat with us?" Chloe asked softly, massaging Beca's head.

"There wasn't any room at the table."

"I'm so sorry, babe. You should've said something. Actually, I should've noticed. I'm sorry." She frowned and placed a kiss on Beca's cheek. Beca finally opened her eyes and looked up at her wife. She leaned in and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I was fine out here, love. It's okay I promise." They all sat on the swing together for another fifteen minutes, laughing at Chloe's cousins and giving Frankie a bunch of kisses and tummy tickles. Chloe's mom and some of her aunts came out the front door holding three big baskets of plastic Easter eggs. They all must've made a basket each because Beca knows she didn't fill that many.

"Okay, kids!" Donna shouted, getting everyone's attention. "You all need to go inside to we can hide the eggs." A bunch of kids squealed and practically tumbled inside the house. Donna looked towards Beca and Chloe. "That means you all as well. I know you'll be helping my grandbaby and I can't have you cheating." Chloe just rolled her eyes and stood up, Beca following suit and adjusted Frankie on her hip. Chloe entered the house first and just as Beca was about to head in, Donna grabbed her arm. "Psst, Beca." She secretly snuck a plastic egg into Beca's hand and winked at the brunette. When she walked into the house she saw the plastic egg was different than the other ones. It was big and gold and it had a piece of tape across it with Frankie's name on it.

"Hey, Chlo. Your mom gave me this." She handed the egg over to her wife and Chloe twisted it open. She pulled out a one hundred dollar bill. "Did they seriously give her an egg with a hundred dollars in it?!" Beca screeched.

"They really did. C'mon, let's go find my dad and thank him." The three of them headed down to the basement where Alan's man cave was. He was sitting down there with some of Chloe's uncles, Caleb and her brother-in- law, Will. She took Frankie from Beca and excitedly bounced over to her dad. "Someone wants to say thank you to her Pawpaw." Alan stood up and took his grandbaby from his daughter. He lifted her above his head and would lift her up and down, blowing a raspberry on her cheeks each time he brought her down to his face.

"Anything for my sweet little grandbaby!" He brought her down to a normal level and did that one thing where he would pretend to drop Frankie, making the baby laugh loudly and it made Beca have a heart attack. "We wanted to make her a big 'ol basket, but we knew everything had to fit in y'all suitcases. We do have one stipulation. That money is to be used on toys only."

"Daddddd, she already has enough toys."

"She really does, Alan. We are kind of running out of room in her toy box." Alan turned Frankie so she was facing Beca and Chloe. He squeezed her little cheeks, making her smile.

"Are y'all telling me that you're saying no to this face?" Chloe kept a stern look on her face, but Beca's resolve was cracking. She snatched the money from Chloe's hand.

"Yeah, okay we are totally going to spend this on more toys."

They decided to stay downstairs until Chloe's mom called them up for the egg hunt. Chloe and Caleb showed Beca their dad's room full of Hot Wheels cars and Chloe pointed out all the ones she's picked out while she was growing up. None of the ones she picked out were collectibles or actually worth anything, but she would go to yard sales with her dad to help him find some and if he saw she get excited over some he would buy them and hang them on the wall of this room.

/

After hiding what Beca thought was probably close to three hundred eggs, they all made their way outside. Beca stood on the porch and took photos of Chloe helping Frankie walk around the yard and find Easter eggs. To be honest, Frankie found a shitload by herself. Her basket was almost as full as some of the older kids' baskets, but Beca wasn't surprised. If Frankie could spot a grain of rice on the floor from across the damn house, she would be able to spot brightly colored plastic eggs without any trouble. Beca felt a nudge at her side and looked to her left to see Caleb holding out a beer for her. She grabbed it and took a swig of it.

"I would've bet my left ass cheek that you would've been the one out there looking for the eggs." He said, taking a sip from his beer.

"I was going to, but I jokingly told Chloe earlier that I don't mind decking a kid because it's called an egg **hunt** for a reason." Caleb laughed around his beer bottle and slapped his knee. "Yeah, she didn't find it that funny and she banned me." Beca set her beer down on one of the tables on the porch when she saw Chloe making her way over with Frankie and her basket. "Finished already?" The redhead handed Frankie over to Beca.

"There's still more eggs, but my back is killing me now so it's your turn." Beca excitedly took the little basket from Chloe, ready to dart off the porch. She grabbed Beca's arm before she could go anywhere. "Please behave yourself."

"I'm not an animal, Chlo. Let's go, booger!" Beca said excitedly, bouncing Frankie as she walked down the steps of the porch.

Beca stood by the steps of the porch, looking around the front yard to try and survey the area. She noticed off to the left that there was a section of the yard that none of the other kids have bothered to go to. Beca could see at least ten eggs out in the open, so she and Frankie made her way over there. She set down the basket, followed by setting Frankie on her feet and grabbing her hands. The baby immediately started making her way to some of the plastic eggs. Beca did her best to keep the baby steady as she walked, narrowly avoiding a face plant when Frankie decided to let go of one of Beca's hands to grab a blue egg. The brunette sat the baby on hear butt and smiled brightly when Frankie picked up the egg and showed it off to her.

"Good job, baby! Put it in the basket now." She grabbed the basket from where it was sitting in the grass and set it in front of Frankie, who promptly threw the egg into the basket and clapped enthusiastically. "Yay, Franny!" She clapped along with her daughter, making her squeal. "Let's go find more!"

Beca held out her hands and Frankie used them to pull herself up. The baby led her mama in the direction of a pink egg. She stared down at it for a moment, trying to decide if she wanted it or not. She pursed her lips and exhaled loudly through her nose before carefully stepping over the egg, making Beca laugh at how big of a step she took just to avoid it. Beca wasn't going to lie, they were getting absolutely nowhere with this method of walking. She knew Chloe didn't want Frankie to wreck this dress though. She looked behind her to see Chloe engrossed in a conversation with her sister, so Beca decided to be bold. She set Frankie down and carefully pulled the dress over her head, leaving Frankie in the little tank top onesie that was under her dress. She immediately took off crawling through the grass, making her way to a green egg. Beca draped the dress over the basket and followed behind her. Frankie picked up the egg and held her arm up to put it in the basket. She set the basket in front of the baby again and she repeated the process of throwing it in the basket and clapping briefly before making her way over to the next egg.

Four eggs later and the meltdown began. It was way past her naptime, it was hot and humid out, and the fact that she just crawled over a stick and scratched her knee threw her off the edge. She sat up on her knees and reached up for Beca, practically crying and screaming bloody murder. She picked up the baby and cradled her. She knew Chloe was probably on her way over to them. This was Frankie's 'ow, I did some shit that hurt me' cry and she knew that Chloe knew that. She inspected her knee, trying to assess the damage, when Chloe came jogging over.

"What happened?" She asked, taking the baby from Beca and rocking her while holding her against her chest.

"I was letting her crawl around and get the eggs and I think she got scratched by a stick. I don't think it's as bad as she's making it, but it also doesn't help that she's tired." The redhead nodded in agreement.

"Oh, my poor babyyyyy." Chloe pressed a kiss against Frankie's head and continued to bounce her. "Shh, you're okay." She rubbed the back of her head until the loud cries turned into little sniffles. "I think it's nap time."

Chloe turned and started to head back inside. Beca grabbed Frankie's basket and dress and followed behind them. She quickly tapped the shoulder of Chloe's five- year old cousin, Toby (who's basket was looking very empty), and directed him to the area of the yard she and Frankie were at because there were a bunch of eggs they didn't get to. She then ran to catch up with Chloe, meeting her in her old bedroom. She was wiping down Frankie's hands and knees with a soapy wet cloth, and then using a dry one to dry her off. Beca slid onto the bed next the Frankie while Chloe went to get a fresh diaper and a change of clothes. She unbuckled her little white shoes, pulling them off and chucking them into the open suitcase off the floor. She pulled off her socks as well, rolling them in a ball before throwing them with the shoes.

"Pee-yew!" Beca said dramatically. Frankie smiled up at her mama. "You have such stinky feet!" Frankie lifted her legs up and Beca pressed her nose against her little feet. "Oh my goodness! Frankie has stinky feet!" Frankie giggled loudly and brought her feet up to Beca's face again. She stuck her tongue out and pretended to gag. "Ew! Get those things away from me!" She pushed her legs back down and started tickling her thighs and her feet. "Get those stinky things awayyyyyy!" Frankie laughed until she was red in the face, smiling so big she was showing off all six of her teeth. Beca looked up at Chloe and rolled her eyes when she saw the redhead setting her phone down, knowing she recorded them. She tosses a diaper, a wipe, and the new pajamas she got in her basket at the brunette.

"Wanna get her changed while I get ready to feed her?" Beca stood up and nodded.

"Yes, my dear." Chloe went into the bathroom across the hall while Beca took off Frankie's onesie. She changed her dirty diaper and put the cute little bunny pajamas on her. She turned Frankie over on her tummy and patted the little bunny on her pampered butt. Chloe came back from the bathroom, shutting the door behind her, and pulled off her dress and bra, changing into comfy shorts and deciding not to put on a shirt. She adjusted her pillows so she could lie comfortably on her side. She reached out and Beca laid Frankie next to Chloe so her head would rest comfortably on Chloe's arm. She eagerly latched on and Chloe rubbed her head. "Does this mean I can get comfy, too?" Beca pouted and jutted out her bottom lip.

"Uh duh." Chloe patted the spot next to her on the bed. Beca scrambled to get undressed and into a pair of comfy cloths. Just as she was about to hop into bed, she backtracked and grabbed Frankie's basket full of eggs, toting them onto the bed with her. She sat cross-legged next to Chloe with the basket in front of her. "Mmm, what kind of candy did we get?"

"Let's find out, shall we?" She picked up a pink egg and pushed it open. A dollar bill and a packet of jellybeans fell out. Both Beca and Chloe made a face at the reveal. "She kept avoiding the pink eggs when she was with me. She was definitely onto something." She grabbed a blue egg and opened it up. There was a five-dollar bill and two minis Hershey bars. "Oooh! These are good. Want one?" Chloe nodded and opened her mouth. Even though Beca wanted the dark chocolate one, she knew Chloe liked those as well, so she unwrapped that one and plopped it into her wife's mouth, eating the milk chocolate one herself.

"Thank you, baby. Gimme a kiss." Beca looked up from the egg she was about to open and laughed when she saw Chloe's purposely covered her lips in the chocolate.

"You're so gross. You look like you ate an ass." She leaned forward; ready to give her a kiss, pausing when she saw a smirk growing on Chloe's face. "That wasn't an invitation to make a joke." Chloe opened her mouth to say something, but Beca cut her off by planting a wet, slobbery kiss against her lips (making sure to avoid their nursing daughter). Chloe pulled away and wiped her mouth on Beca's cheek.

"You're so meannnnnn. Give me a better kiss." She pouted, making Beca's heart flutter. She pressed a soft kiss against Chloe's lips and smiled when Chloe cupped her face with her free hand. While Beca was enthralled in the kiss, Chloe took a deep breath and blew into Beca's mouth, pulling away and laughing because it made Beca's cheeks puff up.

"I hate when you do that!" Beca leaned over Chloe and put the basket on the floor before dramatically laying back on the bed and kicking her feet.

"Awe, is my poor Beca grumpy?" Chloe cooed at her wife, biting back a smile. Beca crossed her arms.

"Hmph. As a matter of fact, I am." Chloe picked up her head to look at the clock on the TV receiver. She did some math in her head for a moment and Beca laughed and acted like she was clearing smoke from the area.

"Listen you butthead. I'm trying to figure out if we can nap with Frankie. So let me think and not be made fun of for it." Beca held her hands up in defense. "So it's almost 5:00 right now and I think everyone should be leav-" Chloe was interrupted by a chorus of 'goodbye Chloe and Beca' coming from outside her closed doors. She placed her hand over sleeping Frankie's exposed ear and both of them quietly shouted their goodbyes. "That answers that." She punctuated her sentence with a laugh. "Should we let her lay with us or put her in the playpen?"

"I'm going to be honest with you, babe. As much as I love when she naps in bed with us, I kinda really want some cuddles with you."

"You don't need to tell me twice, Becs." Chloe carefully pulled her arm out from under Frankie's head and stood up. She reached down to pick up Frankie, but paused when she began to stir and rub her little nose. She grabbed the pacifier off the nightstand and pressed it against Frankie's mouth. She instinctively took it and began sucking on it. The redhead used this as an opportunity to pick her up off the bed. She cradled her in her arms and hummed softly as she made her way to the little pack 'n' play. She set her down carefully and held her breath when she moved around the get comfortable. She covered her up with a blanket because her parents almost always had their air conditioning on. Once Frankie was settled, she pulled on a t-shirt and made her way back to the bed. In the span of thirty seconds, Beca managed to bury herself under all the blankets and practically fall asleep. Before she climbed into bed, Chloe opened up a few more plastic eggs and grabbed a little packet of Swedish Fish Eggs when she found one. She crawled under the covers next to Beca and laid facing away from her. Her wife immediately shifted and wrapped her arms around Chloe and buried her face between her shoulder blades.

"You didn't have to put on a shirt." She mumbled sleepily.

"Shhh. Go to sleep, Bec." Chloe said as she raked her nails gently up and down Beca's arm. When she felt the brunette's breathing even out she tore open her packet of candy and popped one in her mouth, doing a little dance at the taste. She felt movement of Beca's arm under the cover, but thought nothing of it. That was until Beca pulled her arm out of the covers and cupped her hand in front of Chloe, silently asking for some candy. "I thought you were sleeping." She mumbled as she put a few gummies into Beca's hand, her hand disappearing a moment later.

"I was, but then I heard my wife being sneaky and unfair with the Swedish Fish. I had to put a stop to it."

"So you're telling me that if I went through the pockets of your sweatpants right now that I wouldn't find Swedish Fish in there?" Chloe question. She new Beca had one in her pocket because she heard her quickly opening eggs while she was laying Frankie down. She also knew for a fact it was Swedish Fish because Beca ate about five packs yesterday while stuff the eggs with them and they were her favorite (both of their favorites actually).

"Um…Shh, Chlo. I'm sleeping."


End file.
